shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Stone Arsenal
Ever since the first successful synthetisation of the sea's power, the World Government has begun researching into the possibilities of the material named Sea Stone. After many hours of research and experiments along with ingenious ideas, an arsenal of weapons and utilities made out of sea stone has been created. The scientists which have researched Sea Stone have tried harnessing its power as much as they could to create the armament which is currently used by marines all over the Grand Line. They have proven to be a great advantage for the marines who have managed to push even push back certain pirate groups from islands in the New World, even diminishing the influence that the had there. Sea Stone Prism It is a quickly assembled prism made out of sea stone bars. It is used as a temporary prison on islands in case a devil fruit user has been caught. It can be easily disassembled in a matter of minutes and be stored in something as small as a small box. It has been a great convenience to marines which have stayed on an island for multiple nights with a captured criminal devil fruit user. Sea Stone Pellets Measuring the same size and shape as the pellets used by the majority of guns in the world of One Piece, it is ammunition used to replace them and to be used against Devil Fruit users. It is an easy alternative to non-haki users that cannot fire bullets which can hit certain devil fruit users such as Logia types. They have become a revolutionary invention and are now mass-produced and used by almost every marine on the Grand Line. Sea Stone Cannonballs Marines have discovered recently that ships can be protected with ease by devil fruit users and their abilities, so to increase the chances of sinking criminal ships, they have been equipped with ammunition made out of sea stone. Although the cannonballs do not explode on impact, the sheer size and damage dealt by the blunt impact is enough to sink a medium-size ship. Sea Stone Fabric It is a fabric, like cotton which is made out of sea stone. It has many uses and it is a great asset on the battlefield as suits made of it have been created. Sea Stone Suits At first there were prototypes of suits that were very much like mechanical soldiers instead of humans. They were bulky, heavy, hard to move in and barely useable. They were a failed experiment, rejected by the World Government. After the discovery of a material that resembles fabric used in clothes, but instead made out of sea stone, the scientists have frenzied to create a fully-functioning armor made out of it. The suits have been shown to stop bullets with ease and to be unaffected by enemy sword attacks, but they are unwearable by marine devil fruit users. There is a large variety of designs which are customizable as there could be created even normal clothes out of Sea Stone Fabric. Though there are certain mandatory items required to be used on missions to ensure that there will be minimum casualties: :Sea Stone Gloves :They are the main weapon for all fist-fighting marines during missions. Strong enough to block steel. They are great for disarming enemies and for punching even Logia Users. :Sea Stone Vest :Used for general defense. It can protect someone from bullets in the regions it covers. :Sea Stone Throusers :Used for general defense and also possible offense. Sea Dust Scientists have started turning the sea stone into a sort of powder or dust and use it on devil fruit users to negate their abilities on huge areas. Too much inhalation of it can lead to an almost permanent ability loss. It has been one of the latest developments in the sea stone research department and it has started to be used only on the strongest and hardest to take down pirates in the New World during well-organized attacks such as Buster Calls. Category:Weapons Category:Ricizubi